Back To Amber Island (A Gravity Falls, Back To The Future Mash up!)
by Tecwizard
Summary: Disclaimer: Back To Amber Island does not contain characters from the crossovers Yet. This fan fiction contains original characters like Mimic Harrison and his friends. The rest: coming soon. About The Story: Mimic Harrison just completed the greatest test of his life! Now after two months he is lost in time and his friends Skylar and Kaitlyn must travel through time to save him.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

There's a day I'll never forget, that'll be June 15, 2012. It all started a few weeks ago when I completed a repair job  
on a device that'll change our lifes forever!

"What are we doing out here, Mimic?" Skylar said to me as I get out of the car. I'm Mimic Green Bird Harrison, a top secret agent for UGSA.  
I only lived in Gravity Falls for a few months, but I already made new friends! Just last week I was made into an elite magician by Skylar. Skylar  
is a cat and a Grand Magician. Now this whole magic thing as new to me, but i'm getting use to it... Kaitlyn is a my half human friend! She has a human form and a, what did they call it? Alicorn?, anyway there both half, er...  
wahtever. ya call em. I grew up on another planet ok, i'm new to this! I'm a small 3 foot bird with a platypus form. No i'm not like other aliens, I'm half platypus cause of a parmacist back before I came to town. I grew fond of it and it's my new  
personality, did I used that right? What ever. Anyway today I'm cinducting the biggest test of my life!

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Skylar shouted at me as we stood infront of the car's path as it goes 68 twards us! "MAYBE!" I shouted back as the seedometer passes 73. Kaitlyn softly screems and closes one eye. Just atthe speedometer hits 88 miles per hour the coils light up and starts the  
flux dispersal process. Then wham! It vanishes leaving nothing but a pair of firetrails under our leg where the tires would of hit us. "It worked," I souted in joy. "It functioned properly!" The licence plate reading GRNBRD spins in place like a top and falls to the ground burning hot.  
Kaitlyn uncovers her eyes. "What just?" She manages to say. "What was that?!" Skylar asked. "A time machine!" I said still in joy. "Wait, you built a time machine out of a delorean?" Skylar asked confused. "The way Doc saw it, if your gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it wuth some style? besides  
the stainless steal construction made the flux dispersal-" Just then I was inturupted by the beeping of my watch. The delorean's re-entry moment. "Look out!" I yelled as a takled them out of the way at the Delorean reappeared, nearly killing us and screaches to a hault.

Now you know what happenes next. Anyway the real adventure comes months after.

"Guys I'm really woried about Mimic, he's been gone for two months!" Kaitlyn said to Skylar and Ash on there throne. Ash is Skylar's boyfriend.

"I;m worried two but there is no trace of where he vanished two!" Skylar says getting up. Just then 3 bangs happen outside and the sound of a screaching car can be heard as a car comes to a hault.

Skylar and Kaitlyn look at each other with the same thought. He's back.

To Be  
Continued-


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Return

Skylar and Kaitlyn ran out of the castle with amazing speed. Then they stoped to a Delorean covered in ice on the front lawn.

"Mimic?" Kaitlyn ask trying to reassure herself as she walked up to the car. Then she grabed the door handle. "OW!" The cried as  
she jurked her hand away from the car.

"What, what? Is it hot?" Skylar asked watching from behind her.

"No, it's cold, very cold, colder than dry ice!" Kaitlyn said as she used her foot to open the door.

The door opens, but no one is inside. Not a single soul in the car. I had traveled here on it's own.

"Where's Mimic?" Skylar asks as Kaitly searches the car for clues.

"What's this?" Kaitlyn says as she picks up a tape recorder off the floor. The tape recorder was old. From the 1980's. Kaitlyn pressed PLAY.

"Hello?" The tape recorder played. Both Skylar and Kaitlyn jump at the loud voice. A familiar voice.

"I you are hearing this recording then the Delorean's auto retreval system is an outstanding sucsess!" The tape recorder repeats.

The voice on it is the voice of Doctor Emmett L. Brown. The original creator of the Delorean Time Machine.

"Auto-what?" Kaitlyn says.

"Now, you are aware that time travel is a very riskey activity! And besides my procautions, there's always a possibility I could land in trouble some time!" The Tape recorder went on.

"Hu?" Kaitlyn said no understanding the point of this.

"Come to my rescue in the past. Or was it the future? Anyway i'm relying on you to save me!" The tape recorer repeated.

"Who is this guy?!" Skylar shouted in confusion.

"Wait, why am I talking? Here! You do it!" Noise is made and a new voice speaks.

"Fine! Anyway, Please take the delorean back to whatever i'm stuck in." The tape recorder says. The voice is Mimic's.

Kaitlyn looked at Skylar. "It's Mimic! He's stuck in..." She pauses for a moment realising no date was given. "Wait, what's the date?!" She asks the recording.

"Just go to the date specified under the headding Last Time Departed, good luck!" The tape recorder stops.

"Ok, Last time depated, last time departed..." Skylar says as she turns the Time Curcuit Switch. The Headding glitched and goes blank.

"Come on..." Kaitlyn says at she hit's the display. "Work, dang it, work!" The display stays blank.

"Great! How are we going to save him?" Skylar asks. Then a square shaped figure walks out of the woods.

"Halt!" Skylar shouts. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ice Bird, im a friend of Mimic." Ice Bird says.

"What do you want?" Skylar asks.

"We have a problem... I need your help."

To Be  
Continued-


End file.
